


I'll show you old man, princess.

by sweetiediqi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, John’s got a sexy voice, Old man John just hits different, Queen (Band) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi
Summary: You’ve been feeling rather desperate for some stimulation as of late, but luckily, a magazine article with a mature man’s number and a description of what he will offer seems very, very appealing.
Relationships: John Deacon & Original Character(s), John Deacon/Original Character(s), John Deacon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	I'll show you old man, princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you’re all prepared for some absolute FILTH from this smut I did with the help of the lovely brianmayspecial on Tumblr about old man, current day John Deacon, of course! 
> 
> Warnings: SMUT, phone sex, a hell of a lot of pet names, mentioning of toys.

It was around 10pm in the nippy, dull bedroom when you began to feel a little frisky, who could blame you? Everyone needed some form of release, especially in these times. You mindlessly flipped the pages of your newly bought magazine, trying to avert away from your sensual thoughts. As if the gods were summoned and sensed your needs, you came to a halt when you noticed a bold black text on the top right corner of the page - it reeled you in like a fishing rod. 

You squinted your eyes to read the collection of words and what you assumed was a phone number. ‘Deacon’s Hotline: for anyone who wants a good, hard stimulation from an older, mature man.’ the text read, making you ponder for a minute or so, why not? Nothing wrong with jazzing up your night for a much-needed release.

You frantically scoured through your bed covers to try and find your phone, triumphantly grabbing the device and eagerly punching the digits on the page into your phone, placing it next to your ear, your heart thumping in your chest and adrenaline running through your bloodstream like poison.

You got to thinking, what if this was a bit of a waste, debating for a second whether it was worth going on the adult section of Omegle and being teased by whatever moved, whether it be a man or woman, you couldn’t care less, but you shunned the idea, not exactly wanting to see anything, just wanting to imagine the stimulation, hopefully this Deacon guy was worth it.

A collection of rings emerged until there was a quiet rustle on the other end before you heard a breath.

“Hello, this is the Deacon hotline, what would this... special caller like this evening?” The owner of this deep, sensual and husky voice spoke, in a formal yet teasing manner, you could practically hear this man smirking through the little device. Christ, you’d struck lucky with that voice, hopefully his teasing was just as good.

“Oh, hello! I rang up because I’m feeling... very tense.” You meekly spoke as you clenched your thighs together, the man responded with a deep breathy chuckle.

“Well sweetheart, you’ve come to the right place. My name is John, but I wouldn’t mind at all if you called me Daddy, but whatever suits you best, love. Is there anything you would like in particular tonight, darling?” The man queried in a kind manner. You’d be lying if you only wanted one orgasm from this man, his introduction alone already made you want all of him, mind, body and soul.

“Not sure, John.. anything you want me to do?” You replied with a faux-innocence, moments later hearing a small growl on the other end from him, heat flooding between your legs.

“Sweet girl, tell Daddy what you’re wearing first. I like to know what I’m working with, if you’re ok with revealing it.” John teased.

You wanted to say you were already naked just to hear him degrade you straight away, but you loved a bit of foreplay, plus you were wearing something rather sexy anyway.

“A navy-blue thong with a matching robe.” You spoke.

He let out a deep chuckle, “No bra? You naughty girl. Bet you’re a right little minx, eh? So desperate for Daddy and his hands.” 

“God yes, please help me.” You whimpered with frustration, softly grinding against the bed covers.

“Oh my princess, you sound so frustrated - let me help you, petal, I’ll make you feel better. Now, I want you to take off that pretty robe you have. That thong too, can’t properly get to you with that in the way, as lovely as you look in it. John slyly whispered as you removed the garments.

“You wet already, sweet?” He wonders, taking a drag from a cigarette, to which you hum in response.

He then came out with a comment that you weren’t expecting. 

“Do you have any sex toys, love? Perhaps a dildo?” He asked, highly intrigued.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Get it love, want you to sink down on it, your little cunt quivering and clenching around it as you imagine it’s my cock, fucking you nice and hard. Can you do that for me?” He sultrily spoke, with a hint of softness.

You quickly put the phone down on speaker to rummage through your side drawers to find the toy, taking it out of it’s packaging.

“Don’t get too excited, you’re not using that yet. Not until I say you can.” John warned you, placing the dildo down with a huff, earning a small tut from him.

“What do you want me to do now, sir?” You asked him, desperation laced in your voice. You craved a release.

“Take those little fingers and place them on that pretty clit of yours, imagine that they’re mine, yes?” He instructed, and you replied with a meek ‘yes’.

You began to rub tiny, soft circles on your clit, putting your phone next to your ear so that you could hear John clearly, or rather, so he could hear. You soon began moaning softly.

“That feel good, princess? Are my fingers stretching you out nicely, hm?” John patronisingly spoke.

You choked on a moan before quickly responding, “Yeah... it feels so good Daddy, fuck!”

You kept going; when John instructed you to pick up the pace, you did; when he told you to start fingering yourself, you did. It was as if he was controlling your brain with a remote, making you twitch in pleasure and making your toes curl as your back arched of the bed and you neared the edge with even the slightest movement.

“Is Daddy’s girl getting close? Does she want to cum like the good, obedient girl she is?” John teased, his tone becoming more demanding and taunting.

“God, please let me cum, Daddy!” You whined, tossing your head left and right frantically.

“Cum for me baby, I can feel your little pussy clenching around my fingers, let go for Daddy.” 

Those final words that left his mouth were the click, and you started to unravel, your thighs violently shaking and your hips began bucking upwards. Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes, threatening to fall and your makeup staining your cheeks which were flushed a deep red.

You let out a sigh of relief as well as some softer moans and giggles as you came down from your high, John showering you with praise and telling you how much of a good girl you were for him.

“Kitten, do you think you can take one more? With the dildo this time? I’ll join you with this one.

“Of course, sir. Anything for you to tease me again.” 

“Good, that’s what Daddy likes to hear.”

-

By the end of this whole ordeal, he’d already gotten 5 orgasms out of you before unleashing once himself, you figured the saying was true, older men indeed do it better.

“God, you were amazing, sweetheart. I hope I didn’t tire you out too much!” he joked, with a tinge of hesitance, he wanted the experience to be 110% pleasure.

“Not at all, love. That must have been the best half an hour of my life, Christ...” you recounted.

“Oh don’t be silly, just another day, and another lovely girl to pleasure.” He teased still. 

“Mmm, just out of curiosity, love... is it ok if I ask how old you are?” You queried, intentions being very pure.

“It’s completely fine! I’m... 69, sweetheart.” He confessed, him saying that making your heart race and your thighs clench again. Who knew they had such a way with dirty talk...

“Oh, my! Well, you’re very good for your age, I bet you’re so bloody sexy too, John.” You reply, your hips grinding into the lonely bed again at the thought of his appearance.

“Well, if you consider a fair bit of a paunch, wrinkles and a bald head attractive...” He recounts with a hint of sadness.

“I couldn’t give a shit if you had a million wrinkles or no hair at all, your voice is enough to go by already, how’s about you... send me a picture of yourself? I’ve always been into older men anyway.” You asked him, eager to see how he looked. 

“Heh, cheeky little minx. Ok, give me your number a sec.” John replied, feeling slightly better about himself before putting you on speaker and exchanging numbers, you got a text from him, opening to see...

He. Was. Sexy. Enticing eyes that followed your every move, a bit of a larger nose, yet you found that adorable, plenty of silver on the side, wearing some smart attire with a t-shirt underneath, which was unfortunate as you were a big fan of chest hair. God, you pleaded that he had those thick, grey hairs there, and elsewhere too! Finishing off with a smirk, his mouth slightly opened. Yeah, you made the best decision tonight.

“God, look at yourself in the mirror, love! I’d do... anything to have you in bed with me right now.” 

“How’s about we make that happen?” He proposed, sending his location. 

“God, you’re only a few minutes drive away. Don’t tire yourself out, old man!” You giggled.

“When I get there, I’ll show you old man, princess...”


End file.
